


High Fashion isn't for me.

by The_Idolmaster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Background Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 20:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Idolmaster/pseuds/The_Idolmaster
Summary: Hoshizora Rin is a college student on scholarship going through the motions with her friends and roommates. She never really was into fashion and being a pretty high class girl despite her friends all being into it. She works at a nightclub as one of the DJs until shes asked to DJ for a birthday party for THE Eli Ayase and her friends, 3 popular fashion models and she caught their eye after the event and she keeps having run-ins with them. How will Rin's life change when she is exposed to that lifestyle and having these 3 famous good looking girls basically fawning over her?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work came out of nowhere one day and I've been just slowly adding on to it with whatever pops into my head at 3am in my bed.  
> I'm in no way a writer or don't claim to be very good at it so take this work with a grain of salt.  
> I'm not sure how it turned out but i'm being bold enough to post it here for the first time and see what others think and maybe to get some ideas for more. I've been finding myself writing alot more recently and id love some help on what I can work on.  
> But also don't tear me apart too much I've never wrote like this before.

"Beautiful" "Gorgeous"  
That's all Rin really heard as she tuned out her roommate Hanayo while stepping over a small puddle left from a midday rain shower, her and her friend are walking home from their last afternoon class. Statistics to be more specific, one of her least favorite. It's not that she's bad at it, she just doesn't enjoy it. She much rather enjoys her vocational classes where she cooks and gets to enjoy her creations. Hanayo is walking with her talking about one of her favorite things, fashion. Idols and fashion to be more exact. Rin listens but doesn't give Hanayo her full attention, she has an upcoming Track Meet in a few days against their school's main rivals that has her worried.  
They come to a cross walk and stop.

Hanayo nudges Rin with her elbow "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh, sorry Kayo-chin" Rin replies "This upcoming meet with UTX has got me distracted."

The light changes and they start to cross the road as a light breeze rustles the tree leaves the line the street.  
"Well you're one of the fastest runners and best hurdler on the team, there's nothing to worry about!" says Hanayo.  
"Thanks Hanayo and sorry I wasn't paying attention, I am now though. What's this about the new Fashion Appreciation Monthly?"  
Hanayo continues her conversation, talking about three names in particular more than anything else; Nico, Eli, and Nozomi as Rin has heard so many times before this, they were her friends biggest reason to fangirl and was always following them on social media or talking about them to her and her other roommate. It wasn't that she didn't care or anything and she definitely knew them and had seen them everywhere as well, they were quite a hot topic with girls around her age, each one offering a different style and taste for everyone to latch on to. She didn't hate it they were indeed beautiful and looked amazing every time she saw them, but it was a bit out of her element. Rin didn't consider herself unattractive, but between her track meets and school and staying in shape and her job, high fashion and being a "girly girl" wasn't part of her normal she always felt more tomboyish than her two roommates despite them trying to girly her up alot and tell her how cute she actually was. It was just what friends would do and it didn't mind her to much.

Hanayo continued to ramble to her about how Nico looked in the newest fall outfits in the magazine, showing Rin examples of her in a short skirt with a floral blouse and a long white light jacket with a bit of fur on the accents to really draw attention to her strikingly red eyes. Rin had to admit Gorgeous was the right word for Nico and the other 2 models. They ascended the stairs of their nice Tokyo apartment building not to far from their campus up to the forth floor and around the corner to room 407. "I'm starving Kayo-chin, i'm thinking a big bowl of Ramen and a nice shower." She was excited to be able to relax for a bit as it was a Friday and that meant the weekend. "You know you really shouldn't eat as much Ramen as you do Rin-chan, that cant be what your coaches want for you to eat.." Hanayo pouted at with her hands on her hips as they stepped into the apartment, down the hall just a bit into the big living room. "We're home Maki-chan!!" Rin yelled out to the hallway to let their other roommate they've returned before getting back some kind of muffled response from behind the closed door. Maki was their other roommate and had been friends for a while, she was in the medical field and studying as usual as well as most of the time being an intern at her dads hospital that she probably will inherit some day. Its thanks to Maki that they can even afford such a nice apartment in a good area of the city. Spacious with a big TV and a long couch with a curious combo of Idol and Sports related posters lining the walls to the island separating the living room and the kitchen with a small window between the walls as well. That all narrowed into the hallway were their rooms and bathrooms were lined up, they even had their own laundry room, a fact they were all happy about. Rin jumped to her bed, practically throwing off her extra layers and setting her school stuff down on the desk. This weekend she wouldn't be touching any of them, much to Hanayo's annoyance. "Kayo-chin i'm going to shower, can you make me some Ramen for when I get out pleaseee!" Rin said giving Hanayo the puppy dog eyes knowing Hanayo would say something to her again about it before darting into the bathroom to turn on the shower. She was ready to let the week melt away from here and enjoy her weekend, she still had to focus on the upcomming meet she had as well, no time for schoolwork!

Hours later shes clean and full of Ramen, she comes out of the bathroom, tooth brush in her mouth while wearing her oversized teal shirt with the university logo on it, and somewhat longer spats, she approaches her bed when she noticed that she has a missed call. Raising an eyebrow she checks to she that its from Honoka, an older friend of hers and also a coworker at one of the cities nightclubs. Her and Honoka do a little bit of DJing at the club as a job, she likes it and it puts money in her pocket. Cant have Maki pay for EVERYTHING you know? She dials up her friend to see whats up before getting a very excited "RIN GUESS WHAT!" Wincing at Honoka's shouting she puts the phone back to her ear. "Jeez Honoka whats got you all worked up, you know Kotori is going to tell you to calm down", Kotori being one of Honoka's roommates that Rin as met a few times. "I had to tell you the news! I found some more info about tomorrow night when we both go in!" Almost hearing Honoka bouncing up and down on her bed.  
"What did you learn Honoka, is it about the big event supposedly tomorrow night?" Rin questions, with her toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Yeah! Apparently we have to dress really chill tomorrow and its because the whole place has been rented out for a birthday party of some sorts."

Rins curiosity was piqued, she sat up after laying down on the bed. "Who would be important enough to rent out the whole place for a birthday party, and toward the end of October as well?" She looked at the calendar, Oct 20th..that meant tomorrow was the 21st. She tired to think of anyone she would know that had a birthday then and would be famous or rich enough to pull that off but was drawing a blank.

"I have an idea who it is!" Honoka blurted out.

"Who?" Rin questioned

"Oh its a secret I don't want to say it and be wrong but we will find out tomorrow, that's what I called to tell you, I have to tell Kotori about it as well. I'll see you at work tomorrow Rin!" The line went dead as Honoka was known to just hang up quickly when shes focused on something else or gets fired up. Rin looked at her phone before shrugging, she would find out tomorrow anyway I guess. She took the toothbrush out of her mouth and went back into the bathroom to get ready for bed for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gets a big surprise and a night she wont forget as she finds out what the gig is actually for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is way longer than i expect and way longer than that first one i posted, I could probably look to keep these more close to same sizes but what can ya do.

Its around noon when Rin and Honoka find themselves at Rin's fave Ramen shop downtown to pick up lunch for Hanayo and Maki, who unlike Rin today are actually getting classwork done, Rin uses the excuse that she has to work tonight and its for a big party apparently as Honoka told her the night before. They are standing in the line to place their orders while Honoka is excitedly humming a tune, obviously pumped up for tonight like she knows something.

"So are you going to ever tell me who you think its for?" Rin questions to the bubbly girl next to her.

"Its a secret, I told Kotori but i'm still not one hundred percent sure on it and don't want to be wrong." she retorted with her lips forming a curl on the edges smugly  
Rin let out a sigh as she knew Honoka was going to take this secret to the grave. "You know you really are no fun about this stuff Honoka." Pouting a bit.  
"Oh hey can I come back to your place and copy those notes, we have that test coming up and I need to at least look prepared or Umi will scold me" Honoka shivered at the though of another lecture from her other roommate.  
"You didn't take notes again?! Honoka I know you are going to just take over your families sweets shop after you graduate but you have to at least try in class!" Rin scolded her with her hands on her hips.  
"Ehhh you sound just like Umi right now Rin-chan!" Honoka covered her ears with her hands, not wanting to hear this right now.  
"Come on Rinnnnn please" Honoka said while dragging out Rin's name for effect. "I just need to copy them and ill take it from there plus i'm sure Kotori or Hanayo can help me study, they are always willing to help me." she said with a slight wink.  
"Fine ill let you borrow them just this once, you really need to focus more in class Honoka, Umi is going to yell at you more, and you might not be able to keep your job if your grades start to tank." She now had the smug look on her face.

They got their food and the order they had promised to get for Maki and Hanayo and were walking back to Rin's place, Honoka rubbing up against Rin in her usual affectionate way to thank Rin for bailing her out of her situation. Upon arriving home they set the food down and Honoka called out to Hanayo and Maki for their food. Hanayo popped out to greet them, Maki on the other hand just told Rin to put it in the fridge and she would get it later, Hanayo had the magazine from yesterday in her hands while made her way to the kitchen island, she was wearing a simple shorts and a t-shirt with her glasses loosely off her nose. They all sat down at the island between the kitchen and living room.  
"Honoka needs to borrow my notes so she doesn't get yelled at by Umi so shes gonna stick around till we go to work Kayo-chin!" Rin chimed in while they ate.  
"Wahhhh, Rin-chan that's so mean why would you tell her, I thought we were friends. We're even going for the same degree, that makes us comrades in arms!" Honoka blurted out while pouting and hitting Rin's shoulder.  
Hanayo giggled at their banter. "Rin's right Honoka you should try to apply yourself more in class and you would have an easier time as well as not getting scolded my Umi so much."  
"But its soooooo boring" She dropped her head on the counter and let out a sigh, talking to the counter "I already know what i'm going to do and don't need schooling to tell me how to do this stuff, I used to help out at home running the store all the time." She looked up at them with a dull look on her face.  
"Just go get my notebook its in my room and get to copying so we can play the new Mario Tennis!"  
Honoka's eyes lit up at the talk of games, if there's something she like other than sweets, its games. "I'm on it." giving a playful salute, running into the room before returning to set her notebook next to Rin's and began writing down the stuff she needs.  
They both helped Honoka to take good enough notes and with Hanayo chiming in to offer support and proper ways to help make sure Honoka would even get what she was writing down and remember things that she would need for the test. After a while they finished and ended up playing the game with Hanayo as well until they had to go get set up at the club. They waved bye to Hanayo and Maki, as she had popped out of her room to eat and spend a little time with them before leaving to go downtown.

\---

"Adjust the bass a little more it feels a bit quiet on the left side" Honaka yells at Rin "There isn't enough pow you know?"  
Rin adjusts one of the many dials on her soundboard just enough so shes gets the OK sign from Honaka. It's a ritual they've both done dozens of times before, tuning the clubs sound equipment so theres just enough kick to leave the club goers wanting more. Its a really nice building, one of the older ones in town, mostly brick on the outside but state of the art on the inside. A large bar stocked with pricey liquors and imported beers greets patrons off to the right when they enter, followed by private booths lining the walls. The dance floor sits perfectly in the middle with the DJ booth sitting raised in the back, almost like a throne.  
"So are you going to tell me who this party is for or are you going to leave me guessing until the last second." Rin asks Honaka. Even their boss hasn't said anything to them at this point, which makes Rin a little nervous.  
"Nope, if its who I think it is then I want it to be a surprise for the both of us." Honoka said smugly again with one headphone off her ear while not looking up from the table.  
Rin looked down at herself and over at Honoka, she hoped they looked "cool" as their boss had told them to dress. Rin was wearing a white and blue loose off the shoulder shirt with a blue DJ cat design on the front, a striped tanktop underneath, and long thin plaid pants down to white Vans shoes along with her headphones around her neck she also had decided to grab her snapback Hanayo got for her a while back with the official NICO branding on the front of it, she thought it seemed appropriate, while she peeked Honoka's outfit, she seemed to have the cool thing down easily rocking a white tanktop with the A-Rise logo on it with a long red jacket was wearing loosely around her shoulders a black studded belt with ripped jean shorts and fishnet leggings down to her small boots. They both looked at each other with a thumbs up for everything sounding good on their end.

"Here have a shot, it'll take the edge off." Honoka's words struck Rin out of her stupor, she had been staring at everyone showing up at the club. "You seem a lot more tense than normal Rin, you okay tonight?"  
"Y-yeah i'm okay it's just have you noticed the people here tonight, they don't seem like the normal crowd, i'm pretty sure some of these people i've seen in magazines or on ads for products." Rin said as her eyes darted between all the different people, she was definitely feeling nervous now.  
"I know its amazing alot more high class patrons here tonight." Honoka stared with a shit eating grin as if she still knew something, it seemed like she might be right about whoever thing she was thinking it could be.  
"Lets just take some shots to shake off the nerves, Rin its gonna be okay we do this all the time." Honoka held up her shot glass as Rin picked up hers as well. "Cheers!" They both said as the glasses made contact and they poured the drink down and placed the empty glass next to the few beer bottles they had already had.  
Just as they finished the shot their boss came over and told them to turn the music off as the lights began to dim, they figured the surprise for the birthday party was about to happen, they lowered the volume to a mute, they were just told to crank it up at the "Surprise!" part and join in the chant. Its dark and all is quiet save a few murmurs in the crowd, Rin can hear her heart in her chest with Honoka right beside her, both their hands on their side of the stations volume dial.  
The lights flare on and everyone jumps up to yell "Surprise!" followed by screams of excitement and cheers, somewhat drowned out by the volume of the music and strobe lights cranked up again. They managed to do it right but they both stood there dumbfounded by what they saw. At the door to the main area of the club stood the last three people Rin expected to ever see; Yazawa Nico, Tojo Nozomi, and in the center of them was a very blushing and excited Ayase Eli. The birthday party for was for none other then Eli's 25th birthday. Rin could feel her heart in her throat as she found it hard to even blink. The three girls she heard about endlessly and had see almost everywhere..three famous supermodels where in the club that Rin was working in. Hanayo isn't going to believe this, she cant even believe this. Walking into her workplace was the three girls she never stopped hearing about but they were real people and existed right there before her eyes. Nico is dragging the other two into the dance floor while everyone surrounds them with photos and chatter. Nico has got on a short black frilly skirt, a crimson top exposing her shoulders with black garters over her shoulders, a lace scarf, tiny pink purse, grey fedora, and highheel red boots. Her hair is done up in the usual pigtails she's always seen her in with blue ribbons this time in her hair. Rin cant help but notice those red eyes again, she saw them in pictures but this time they were the real deal. She heads to the bar while slightly rocking her body to the beat, Rin assumes shes getting them drinks.  
"Oh my god!" Honoka's slight screeching catches Rins attention as she totally wasn't staring at Nico just then. "Its them I knew it! I knew it! I was right! The 21st of October is Ayase-sans birthday!" Honoka couldn't stop grinning at Rin, proud of her guess being right on the money.  
"No ones going to believe this Rin it's really them!" Honoka is ecstatic about all of this. "Look Tojo-san is so close to us!" Honoka pointing as Nozomi had indeed gotten a bit closer to them to be close to the music.

Its not long before Rin is staring at Nozomi now, Shes wearing a white and purple designer tanktop with a long purple button up jacket on, but the jacket is open to show off her..assets. Rin notices how shapely her figure is while her face heats up a bit. The outfit is complete with a frilly black skirt with purple accents, thigh high leggings and black boots. Her hair is also tied in the signature low handing pigtails with black hair ties on them.  
Shes dancing with Eli hanging on her almost like they were a couple, Rin couldn't really see from the angle shes at and Nozomi blocking the view but it looks like Eli is wearing a black off the shoulder crop top, exposing her belly and long black leather pants with tall leather high heel boots. Shes got a large tiara on top of her head and her beautiful blonde hair is pulled up into at high ponytail behind her head. All of their outfits looked like they could cost more than Rin's entire wardrobe and Rin couldn't help but feel hot just looking at them.  
"Kotori and Umi aren't going to believe this! Hanayo is going to freak out when we tell her tonight!" Honoka had turned to Rin while moving a dial again.  
"O-Oh yeah I cant really believe this either, who would have thought something like this would ever happen." Rin said with a slight smile though on the inside she was internally screaming still, but she had to focus on work.  
"Hey i'll watch over it for the time being, you get us more drinks, its probably going to be a long night." Rin beamed a smile a Honoka again, she knew she was gonna need to loosen up alot more if she was going to make it through this night.  
Honoka's face lit up. "Oh you are right i'll get us a haul to sit up here for the night." She took off after setting her headphones down.  
"Don't get to much tequila! And bring those wine coolers as well!" She shouted to Honoka as she gave Rin a thumbs up without even turning back around.  
Rin was picky about her tequila after all.

 

More alcohol was definitely the answer, some time passed and Rin as well as Honoka are feeling good, cheeks feeling hot and really vibing with the music they are overseeing, passing each other drinks and random things here and there while they step around the station. Rin has calmed down more now, she mainly excited about being able to tell Hanayo about this when they get back. Shes back on her groove and got her confidence back, she can do this..is what she thought until her and Honoka had a guest pop up at their booth overlooking the central dance floor. Rin freezes as THE Yazawa Nico is less than two feet from her leaning up against the other side of the booth, drink in hand, anyone can tell shes been pouring them down tonight, her cheeks are red and shes looking a bit giddy. What did she want? Why was she up here so close to them? Rin couldn't even react..

"Hey ladies!" Nico stumbled out "Eli wants you guys to play Shocking Party, its her fave song." Nico tells them.

"Oh yeah miss Yazawa-san we can do that for her." Honoka nervously says trying to hide her excitement.  
Nico looks Honoka up and down almost sizing her up before leaning in.

"Speaking of Shocking Party, that's a nice shirt your have on there." Pointing a slender finger finger at Honoka's chest.. *the A-Rise shirt Rin realizes*

"O-Oh thank you miss Yazawa-san they're kinda my favorite band." Honoka's nervously scratching behind her head.  
Rin can almost hear Honoka's inner screams.

"They're amazing aren't they, especially Tsubasa Kira!" Nico says, almost fangirling herself.

"YES! Shes my favorite as well" Now Honoka is fangirling with her. "Her voice and looks are all so cool."

Nico turns to face them more, shes giving them her full attention now. "I listen to them all the time and they help pump me up before my shoots or when I have to strut the runway." Her and Honoka are giggling together before like some kind of predator her gaze shifts to Rin standing next to them both. Shes been working the tables but her gaze never left Nico and Honoka. Nico's face forms a big smile as she looks directly at Rin before stepping in front of her and leaning on her hand with her elbow on the table for balance. Rin's face feels hot, right in front of her are those deep red eyes shes been thinking about since she saw them and they are looking almost right through her.  
Nico looks Rin up and down as well. "That's a nice hat you have on there." Nico has the biggest grin on her face, exposing her flawless white teeth.

Rin looks up at remembers.. *The Nico hat Rin, you're wearing her hat!* Her inner monologue tells her as her face gets a deep shade of crimson.

"O-oh uhh well t-thanks miss Yazawa-san, I uhh really like this hat.." 

*Smooth Rin real smooth* she thought.

Nico looks more smugly at her before touching her on the noise with her finger. "I'm glad you like it, its a good look for you, you wear it well, and please you two cuties can call me Nico, no need for the formalities."  
Rin's blushing again at how close Nico got to her "Oh okay N-Nico." Rin feels like her head is going to steam up at this rate. Nico leans back to stand up and look back over at Eli and Nozomi. "Well my girls are calling me so I better get back to the birthday girl, bye ladies remember! Play Shocking Party!" She turns and walks away but not before looking to Rin specifically and giving her a slow wink that hit Rin in a spot she never even know she could be hit in, if she wasn't red before she was full on tomato red now.

\--

Nico returned to the other two models with almost a skip in her step, a curl forming on the edge of her lips. Nozomi was the first to notice Nico returning, and couldn't help but notice the look on her face. She had seen that look many times on Nico and knew she was feeling on cloud nine about something.  
"What's gotten you so smug Nicocchi? I know that look on your face." Nozomi spoke as Nico returned.

"Yeah Nico you are looking like you just won something." Eli responded with an eyebrow up.

Nico put her hands on her hips and stood tall. "Well if you must know the great Nico Nii is just feeling good because she had a great conversation with two of her fans while requesting your song Eli." Nico looked so proud of herself.  
"Oh where are these two fans at, seems like they put you in a really good mood." Eli questioned, looking around the club.

"Its probably just her being admired and alot of alcohol in combination." Nozomi chimed in snickering at her joke.

A loud "Hmph!" Leaves Nicos mouth as she slightly turns over and points back to Rin and Honoka at the DJ table still. They are looking at each other and talking about something Rin seems to be taking another shot of something. Eli and Nozomi get a good look at both of them before getting right up behind Nico.  
"Oh look at those two cuties, they are adorable i'm sure your favorite is the short haired one with your hat on am I right Nicochi?" Nozomi teasingly said into Nico's ear.

"They are both really cute girls though." Eli chimed in, a finger on her chin.

"I could just give them a big hug and dote on them for hours." Nozomi said while looking over at them with her hands on her face

"Hey now not everyone can handle your levels of affection when you like someone or something Nozomi." Nico sent a glare at Nozomi while she said this.

"We might just have to keep our eyes on them." They all said at the same time before laughing and continuing to dance.  
Back at the DJ booth Rin and Honoka couldn't get over the events that took place a little bit prior, they had actually been in the same room at the three models and they actually talk to Nico directly. Nico had given the her attention and know knows they exist. That was the basic synopsis of the conversation between them. For the remainder of the night they never had any other interactions with each other but Rin would occasionally steal glances at them and she knows that she saw them looking up at her and giggling, it made her very nervous as to what they were talking about and why they would look up at her of all people. She couldn't really think about anything else the whole night except the conversation with Nico, and the constant looks she got from the three models across the club. Rins face still felt hot and she could hear her own heartbeat in her head. She had never really felt like this before and didn't know why that wink Nico gave her struck her so strongly. For some reason Rin thought it was so hot when she did it and Nico looked absolutely stunning in her outfit. Something definitely sparked inside of Rin after that and she wasn't sure if she liked it. She took a breath and tried to just focus on work, after all it was totally just a one time thing and she would probably never see those three ever again so there was no reason to get worked up over a very..very.. pretty girl. She did however curse to herself under her breath.  
"Damn I should have tried to get picture for Hanayo." She mumbled.

\---

"WHAT?! THEY WERE THERE? NICO TALKED TO YOU TWO?!" Came loud screams from Hanayo as her and Honoka jumped up and down in the living room of the apartment trying to not be to loud as Maki was already in bed for her early day tomorrow. "Tell me what happened, What did they say? Did you touch them? What were they wearing? Are they as beautiful in person?" Hanayo was throwing rapid fire questions at Rin and Honoka trying to squeeze out every detail. Rin wasn't sure how to answer all of these as she was still feeling a bit awestruck herself about that whole ordeal. Honoka took over for Rin as she wasn't sure how to answer everything, telling Hanayo every little detail from the outfits to her and Nico fangirling about A-Rise, and even with her little conversation with Rin. Somehow they deduced that Nico was hitting on Rin by saying she looked good in the hat and began to giggle about it.

"You guys are so lucky you got to meet them and even talk to Yazawa-san." Hanayo plopped down on the couch with a defeated look on her face.

"W-well she did tell us to call her Nico and not Yazawa-san.." Rin blurted out while scratching behind her head, and she realized she shouldn't have done that because the look Hanayo gave her made her blood run cold. Even Honoka was looking at her with a smug expression on her face, they wouldn't stop teasing her about her and Nico totally getting together after that. After the excitement died down and they got it all out of their systems Honoka had went on home, and Rin and Hanayo had went to bed, Rin was alone in her room looking up at the ceiling, unable to sleep her mind was overloaded with all of these thoughts and emotions she never really felt before. She had sobered up and calmed down, but her face still felt so hot, her brain felt like it was mush right now she couldn't get Nico out of her mind. Those piercing red eyes, her smooth silky skin, the outfit she wore, even her voice sounded heavenly to Rin, some kind of aura of superiority but not unapproachable. He hair was so nice looking Rin almost wanted to run her fingers through it. Rin buried her face in her pillow and tried to forget all of it, it was just a one time thing and she would never see Nico again or talk to her so it didn't matter if Rin thought she was attractive or not. Rin turned over in her bed and began to close her eyes hoping she would feel alright in the morning. 

"She also smelled really nice." Rin uttered with smile forming on her lips before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reedited this one for a few mistakes I found creeping in there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin has an interesting run in with someone she didn't expect to see so soon again.

It's several days later when Rin and Hanayo are on their way to the bookstore to pick up another magazine featuring Nico, Eli, and Nozomi again on the cover. Hanayo somehow never got this one so she just "had to have it" as Rin remembers her saying. Rins feeling better about it as it's been enough time for her to not shoot steam out of her ears at the sight or mention of any of the models now. After all it was just a one time thing and it would be fine she wouldn't have to worry about it and things would all go back to normal. Although Rin did wish Hanayo would focus on getting the issue she wanted and not still asking Rin to tell her about that nights events for the umpteenth time.

"Kayo-chin I told you it was just a quick conversation we didn't sit down for dinner or anything." Rin pouted out with her hands on her hips in front of Hanayo.

"But she winked at you and said you looked good in her hat, what if she thinks you are cute!" Hanayo squeaking out the same tired response again.

"I-it wasn't like that and you know it, she was just being friendly and was probably drunk, we all were more than a few drinks in." Rin exclaimed why also using that a justification for her feeling hot and blushing at the or ordeal.  
"B-but she said for you to call her Nico and-"

"Just go find the book so we can fangirl about it at home i'm kinda hungry as well." Rin interrupted Hanayo with a glare.

"Fine fine it should be over here." Hanayo sighed

They were looking down the aisle of magazines while Rin was peeking at the other ones as well while they flipped through them and looked at various other models and outfits they liked. Something then caught Rin's eye out of her peripheral vision she was noticing a strange blob like person peeking in and out of the aisles, It was a obviously shorter girl black hair up in a ponytail, huge sunglasses, and a big brown trenchcoat covering her whole body. She had nice earrings and what looked like a very expensive purse though. She was darting around and looking around suspiciously like she was supposed to be solid snake or something. Rin couldnt help but look over at her now. Its not long after that Hanayo's attention is on the girl in question as well.

"Rin that girl is looking really strange and acting kind of weird don't you think?"

"Yeah something a bit off about her, see seems to be trying to hide or blend in but shes kind of standing out more than anyone isn't she." Rin looked puzzled.  
"Maybe its someone famous or something, oh my god what if it's Nico!" Hanayo blurted out. "Shes short and has the nice black hair."

"No way, why would she come into this store, I think you've got her on the brain to much Kayo-chin." Rin whispered to her while they both never took their eyes off the woman.  
*Oh fuck there's just no way it could be here, there's absolutely not way it could be her* Rin told herself.  
The girl looked over at them as if alerted by them staring, Rin and Hanayo quickly acted like were looking down at the magazine in their hands before slowing returning their gaze back up to the woman in question. Nico and Rin's eyes met for what felt like five mins before Nico started to wander backwards away from them slowly. She was wearing sunglasses but Rin could tell that she looked directly at her. *It can't be there's just no way right?* Rin was dumbfounded by this. 

"Let's follow her Rin-chan." Hanayo said with a serious look on her face, her eyes behind her glasses had a fire in them that made Rin nervous.

"We can't just follow people around Hanayo, we'll look like the suspicious ones." Not wanting to admit she was curious as well.

"Shh we can be sneaky about it just follow my lead." As she said this she starting to walk to the end of the aisle and look out to find the girl. The girl in disguise was rapidly going to the door before slipping out into the streets.

"Let's go we cant lose her Rin!" Hanayo shouted as she took Rin by the wrist and lead her out of the store to trail the suspicious woman. They see her just a little bit ahead of them with her head down lower as she powerwalked past people. They slowly followed behind her for a bit before she looked over her shoulder and took off into a run from them. Rin and Hanayo looked at each other before breaking out into a run as well. They dove between people for while why chasing the small woman down the streets. After a while Hanayo slowed down and was hunched over to catch her breath.

\--

"I'm not cut out for this running for so long Rin you go get her i'll stay here." Hanayo panted out. 

"I'm on it Kayo-chin!" Rin gave a salute before taking off after the woman again, she was determined now to figure out who this was, she was pretty convinced that it in fact was Nico now based on her behavior. She was farther ahead of Rin but she saw her dip to the side, probably trying to lose anyone following her in the alleyway. She stopped and peeked down the alley to see if she could find her. Rin tiptoed down that alley while she heard heavy breathing just a bit further. Rin peeked over by the back of a building and saw the same woman hunched over in a corner, taking deep breathes. She knew this was her opportunity to get some answers, though she now wasn't sure if she wanted them.

"Um hello?" Rin hesitantly called out to the woman hunched over catching her breath.

"EEK!" A loud yelp came from the woman who seemed to tense up and fully stand up before turning back to Rin and huffing out her chest to act tough!"

"Oh come on, how did you even keep up with me?!" Nico struggled to get out as she huffed even more.

"I-i'm pretty athletic, I have a sports scholarship for school." Rin quietly spoke out, feeling uneasy about this.

"Oh of course you do, just my luck." Nico looks away from her and clicks her tongue.

"Aren't you THE Yazawa Nico?! The model from the other day at the club right?" Rin was in full interrogation mode now.

"What how did you know it was me?" Nico covered her mouth, knowing she just outed herself. "My disguise was foolproof! Who are you anyway?" Nico looked up to face Rin.

"You looked more suspicious with it on than if you didn't have it on.. What were you even doing in there?" Rin scratched behind her head and let out a forced laugh.

Nico pouted and let out a sigh "I was hiding from the paparazzi and fans so I could get a copy of the magazine as well, and it looked like you and your friend had figured me out and you looked familiar, and you two were following me so I had to get out of there."

Nico looked at her in silence for what felt like minutes before lowering her sunglasses down to expose her eyes to Rin. She was hit with that same feeling as all the other times she saw those famous red eyes, was it bad that she could say she was getting used to seeing those beautiful eyes now? Nico lifted up her glasses on to be on her head now before leaning in and almost squinting at Rin before getting really close up to Rin.  
"Hey wait a minute! You're one of the DJ's at the nightclub during Eli's birthday, you had my hat on!" Nico looked up and snapped her fingers over and over. "What was your name again uhhhhh." Under her breath she cursed at the face that she would actually run into a familiar face in there of all place.  
"Yeah that was me at the club that night." Rin was more glad Nico remembered her than she wanted to admit."I-im Hoshizora Rin" Rin paused "Me and my friend were actually going to get that magazine as well... My friend is a uhhh big fan of you three, she loves your work, I was just going with my friend to get the copy, its uhhh" Rin looked away "More her thing, not mine. But not that i'm not into it or anything! I'm not saying I don't like you or anything you're very pretty and you dress nice, and your eyes are pretty and i'm glad you liked my hat..well it's your hat I guess and I just uhhh.." Rin put her hands on her head as she turned beat red she felt like steam would shoot out of her ears again she was babbling and making a fool of herself in font of Nico.  
Nico's facial expression turned into that of the biggest grin she's ever made as she got right up in Rin's face. Rin looked in every direction but Nico's, determined not to look directly into her big beautiful eyes again. 

"Oh big fans are we? One might assume you and your friend were stalking me or something like that, what will Nico's adoring fans think if we keep meeting like this, and in such a shady location Hoshizora-san?" Nico looking smug as usual "Tell you what Hoshizora-san if you don't tell anyone including you friend about this whole encounter ill give you these tickets for you and your friend to our upcoming fashion shoot for the new winter line releasing soon." She produced two tickets from her purse and held them up to Rin smugly "It seems like your friend would be really excited to go to a special event and see the great Nico Nii in action if she's such a fan, these are hard to come by and not cheap but the great Nico Nii always takes care of her admirers." Shes got her hands on her hips trying to seem high and mighty again.  
"Oh no I wansnt going to out you or anything like that, a-and just Rin is fine.." Shes blushing again.

"Oh were on first name basis now are we What will the public say now?" Shes teasing as she shoves the tickets in Rin's hand "The great Nico will take care of you girls in exchange for this little favor from you, you scratch my back, I scratch yours" Nico gives a seductive wink.

Nico's slowly backing up to the corner of the alleyway now. "You just do that for me and then just show up on the ticket date with your friend, you wont regret it. Can't stay down this alley for too long people will start to talk about us." Shes teasing Rin again sending her into another blushing fit. Nico peeks around the corner into the street before turning to look back at Rin and gives her that same seductive wink as the first night they ever talked. Rin's blood ran cold again as all those feelings from that night came back to her, and she leaned up against the brick wall looking up at the sky. She covered her eyes with her arm and took a deep breath. She couldn't be getting a crush on someone famous is never a good idea she's seen and heard about others falling for people they don't have a chance with, and wont have it happen to her.  
"So what if Nico is hot and pretty and smells nice and has...great skin and.." *Oh no* Rin thought. 

She looked at the tickets in her hand, a smile formed on her lips before she put them into her pocket. She had to come up with a way to show these to Hanayo without sharing what just happened. She also needed to get back to Hanayo, she remembered before pushing off the wall and walking out of the alleyway back in Hanayos direction.

\--

"Did you catch her? Was it Nico!?" Hanayo ran back up to meet Rin when she came back into view.

Rin gripped the tickets in her jacket pocket as her hands were stuffed in there. "Oh uhh no it turns out it wasn't her, it was someone who somewhat looked like Nico, and she said she always gets mistaken for her so she disguises herself alot to avoid attention." Not the best lie shes ever told but its better than the truth that's for sure.

"What? Then why would she even need that crazy of a disguise?" Hanayo looked a bit sad by the news but puzzled.

"That's that I had said to her as well, she looked more suspicious with it on than just going on normally." Rin chuckled to hide her lie more. "She was apparently getting the same magazine as we were going for and is just shy. When she saw us standing in front of them in the aisle I guess she panicked she said." *Nice cover Rin* She felt proud of herself for coming up with this on the fly. "Speaking of the magazines Kayo-chin we never even got our copy of it, we got distracted by off of this chasing."  
"Oh you're right we have to get back before it sells out, I wont not have this issue, its the fall line collection!" Hanayo grabbed Rins arm and dragged her back to the store.  
"After all that running I worked up and appetite, can we stop and get Ramen on the way?" Rin batted her eyelashes at Hanayo.

"Okay fine we can but you really shouldn't eat so much Ramen you know that Rin!" Hanayo outed with a slighy pout to her voice.

"Yay! You're the best Kayo-chin!" Rin nuzzled up against her friend as they walked back to the bookstore with a big smirk on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fashion show gets under way, which doesn't help Rins emotions at all.. plus she gets a surprise, how did this keep happening

It's the following weekend as Rin and Hanayo find themselves in a crowd of people standing around a small venue and a runway in the center with seats extending out and slightly up on an incline, there's photographers scattered around the runway and up against it checking their equipment and looking for the right lightning, there's even small news and media people with cameras and mics around which Rin assumes is for interviews before or after the show. Hanayo is breating heavily while frantically looking at herself in the mirror in her makeup kit. One would assume that she is going to be in the show with how much she cares about her appearance right now. She got on a long light blue and white dress with a quilted design, with a short tan jacket that would only be chest length, long maroon leggings and with thick beige socks and short high heel boots. They both had decided to dress up more for this since it'll be a high fashion event, well it was more Hanayo made sure Rin was dolled up so they both looked super cute today. Hanayo insisted Rin put on a red shirt with a striped light button up jacket with a frilly under-layer, a thicker blue skirt, and wool beige leggings and slip on shoes. She had on her favorite black cat necklace as well. Hanayo was so proud of the way Rin looked. Rin never would mind dressing prettier than normal but she just didn't do it often, she liked to be comfortable and usually was dressed lightly for track practice anyway.

"There's so many pretty people here right now Rin i'm so nervous!" Hanayo frantically kept whispering to her.

"Calm down you look so cute Kayo-chin don't need to be nervous about anything we aren't even in the show either silly." Rin said while lightly elbowing Hanayo.

"I still can't believe we're here Rin thank you so much for these tickets, I've always wanted to go to one of these." Hanayo's almost hyperventilating as she looks around.

"I told you I just happened to win them in that uhh radio contest." That was the lie she spun earlier in the week to Hanayo how she got them, after all she couldn't ever tell her the truth. She felt bad for lying about it but its better then coming clean on how she got them, she'd never hear the end of it if she did.

Now Rin was starting to feel nervous again about this, DID she look okay for this? Would anyone talk to them after? This isnt going to be some meet and greet right? Rin's starting to blush again as she cups her hands to her cheeks. The lights dimmed a bit as the murmurs began to stop as the MC stepped out to hype up each preview. A few other models Rin would know and not know would step out in various expensive outfits to show off a more winter look and being comfortable in the cold while still looking cute. Hanayo would occasionally offer commentary by whispering things into Rin's ear, either about the model or the outfit. Rin really did think all of the people were very pretty and the outfits would be wonderful to have, but she knew half of these she would only be able to afford on full month of work.

The show was a few models in when the MC announced a name that got Rin's ears all hot, Eli Ayase was next in what was described as "Casual warmth". She stepped out from the side of the stage entrance as cheers and the flashes from photographers got more intense this time. Rin couldn't take her eyes off Eli, the tall Russian had a cold stare full of confidence she strutted to the front as Rin saw she was in a blue sweater that exposed her shoulders, and a lace tank top under to roll up on her shoulders, Rin totally wasn't looking at her smooth pale skin at all. She had long maroon pants with a design running down them to her ankles with a bit of fur in places, even the boots had fur on them. Was fur in this time of year or something? Rin must have missed that memo, it was simpler than she was expecting but somehow Eli completely rocked it. Golden blonde hair in her signature high ponytail, long slender legs, the pale skin, and those icy blue eyes with that look like she could kill you for just being near her. Rin was in full blush now. Eli Ayase was completely hot. Rin looked over and saw Hanayo was staring intensely as well with her mouth hanging open, it looked like Rin would be alone for a while mentally as Hanayo was long gone. Rin gave a slight snort but covered her mouth before returning her gaze to Eli. She hit the turnaround and did a quick spin and pose which was followed up with a lot of pictures and cheers before turning around and walking back to the stage and out of view again. Rin finally took a breath after Eli left her view but didn't get much time to recuperate as the MC was already hyping up Nozomi this time, Hanayo isn't even looking at Rin but shes hitting Rin on the shoulder as if Rin didn't already hear the name. Nozomi was supposed to be rocking a "First Date" look in the winter.

As she steps out Rin's eyes are already looking up and down her shapely figure, shes got a striped long sleeve purple shirt that exposed the top of her cleavage, not that Rin's looking, a plad short skirt with black leggings with fur high heel boots. She's even got long faded tan coat on with fur lining the accents, Rin makes a mental note to pay more attention to whats in style at least because she clearly missed something. Her long purple hair is done up in her low hanging pigtails adorned with pink bows to hold them. Rin's used to seeing that style on her as well as a cute brown beret with a bow on it placed on her head. Rin notices the hair clips as well as he face is beat read, she doesn't know if she can handle seeing this. 

*Oh great Nozomi is hot as well* Rin thinks to herself. 

She has this almost caring hot mother look going for her with her gentle skin and those soft turquoise eyes. Nozomi does the same as Eli as she is assaulted by camera flashes and crazy cheers, she has this smug look on her face as well while her eyes scan the whole room almost as if looking for someone. She gets to the turnabout and in that moment Rin felt her heart stop as their eyes meet and she give Rin a sensual wink before turning around back off the runway and out of view. 

"It almost looked like Nozomi was looking at us Rin!" Hanayo loudly whispered over to Rin while slapping her arm excitely again.

"Yeah I guess it did, she was probably just working the crowd though." Rin stuttered out as she was fully convinced that THE Nozomi Tojo looked and wink right at her as if she had found her target.

*Did Nico tell them that she invited us? Do they even know us beside the two conversations shes had with Nico which had been totally by chance.* Rin couldn't even think about that as of course to make her have another heart attack Nico's name is called, and Rin tenses up a bit at just the mere mention of her name now, she knew she had it bad. 

Nico steps out with the theme of "blooming love" which to Rin seemed like a spring thing but I guess the prospect of love blooming in unlikely places and at a harsh time of year made some sense to her, her current situation aside. Nico strutted out onto the runway looking uncharacteristically more innocent than normal. Shes got this pink stripped hoodie with a long snow white heavy jacket with short tassels on the pockets and up the sleeves running down to her hip. A short floral pattern skirt and black thigh highs and once again..fur on high heel boots. Rin's majorly focused on Nico as she works the runway, she has this aura of being a sweet innocent girl which Rin knows isn't like her but I guess that's part of the show they are putting on. she works the runway a lot more than Eli or Nozomi does it's obvious she likes the attention as the crowd is eating it all up with the cheers and more pictures than any of the others. Nico hits the turnabout and gives a few spins before turning around and walking back, but not before looking back at the crowd with a sly wink and sticking her tongue out.  
*Well this is just great, Nico's hot as well all three of them are so hot and i'm crushing on them all.* Rin gumbles to herself after thinking this, its not that she didn't want to find them attractive it's just that she really never thought to much about this kind of stuff and she knew crushing on them wasn't a good idea at all for her concentration. 

Its a few models later then Nozomi takes the stage again. Hanayo's focused again as she appears from the left side of the stage in a much more elaborate outfit. Shes still got her hair in the low pigtails with light blue earmuffs, covering her entire body is a log thick plad with black accents winter coat with the buttons done up and a frilly pure while skirt. Tracing down from that is long black leggings to tall brown boots. A much more winter outfit, and not even showing off as much but she still looked absolutely stunning in it. Rin noted mentally that her coat hugged her figure very tightly, showing off her assets more in detail. Rin's throat felt dry after looking at her before Nozomi went behind the curtains again. There was a model between her and when Eli came back out again, Rin's eyes got really wide at this outfit as she was looking stunning in a green sweater, red with plaid design pencil skirt. Black thigh highs and tall winter boots. Covering her sweater was a long white button up leather coat complete with a long white scarf. The jacket Rin could tell was very expensive. She wondered what it would be like to actually have her job, to wear those outfits and be in the limelight. She knew she wasn't cut out for that kind of work though she was too tomboyish for the runway. Nico, Nozomi, and Eli proved that to her as they made jaws drop and captured everyones attention so effortlessly. 

"Eli always looks so mature and cool doesn't she?" Hanayo looked like she finally got out of her stupor of the glamorous life.

"Yeah, you can tell how hard they work and always look good." Rin turned to Hanayo trying to hide her blush. She cleared her throat. She wasn't going to admit that she was loving this. "Nico was looking alot different than she normally is, more innocent and sweet."

"Oh still got Nico on the brain huh?" Hanayo began to tease Rin, she would tease Rin anytime Nico's name came out of her mouth actually, even though She was the one who would always bring it up. Its not long after that Nico steps on the stage again.

"Oh looks its your new girlfriend Rin." Hanayo teased Rin about it again.

"Kayo-chin! I told you it's not like that, it was one conversation and shes like famous she probably doesnt even rememeber me." Rin said as she lied through her teeth.

She turned her gaze back to Nico who was already at the turnabout. She got on a large pink winter coat almost looks like its from the Victorian era with frills at the base, the collar is high and the sleeves ended with large frilly creme colored cuffs. The jacket buttons done were all up, a long brown dress under it to expose striped leggings with high top laced up boots. Around her neck is a lose fitting white cravat. Shes looking much more mature this time around, almost a sexual aura to her like shes done it all, Rin notices her hair is freshly permed with a wave to it and pulled up into the pigtails with gold and blue bows on each. Shes working the crowd again looking must more mature, more lustful..Sexy. Rin face is fully red again and she cups her cheeks with her hands to calm down a bit. Nico leaves as the lights get dimmer and the MC announces that all three of them will be back for a special outfit showcase just for the people in the room. A yelp escapes Hanayo's lips as she covers her mouth with her hand and turns to Rin who's making a weak smile. She more nervous than excited. A short amount of time later the lights came back on and the MC began to hype up something new. The whole crowd turned back to the curtains as the spotlights illuminated the area where Eli, Nozomi, and Nico had just emerged. They all struck a pose and the crowd erupted into cheer and constant flashing of cameras, the media and photographers ate it up. Rins jaw dropped at the sight of all three of them, they stood at the base of the stage, illuminated by the lights and camera flashes. Rin had seen these outfits, White with a touch of pink on all of them, multi tiered frilly skirts with short fur jackets over a pink sweater. Eli had her jacket buttoned up. Each one had something different in their outfits to make them stand out, Eli with her rose headdress, Nico with one of pigtail hair ties featuring a large red ribbon tied into a bow with white feathers sticking out of it. Nozomi had donned a small pink Fascinator on the right side of her head.  
Hanayo excitedly pointed out other small details that Rin now noticed as well. Different gloves on Eli and Nico, while Nozomi had longer sleeves, as well as each waist band had a different colored bow. Rin remembered seeing these outfits on one of the magazines Hanayo always had around "Snow Halation" she thinks. Just then Hanayo managed to confirm it to her.

"Its the Snow Halation outfits! Oh my god, to see them in person actually! They look amazing!" Hanayo's eyes were really wide and excited to see them.

Rin definitely wasn't imagining what it would be like to wear and outfit like that at all. They looked on like they could rival some of the outfits A-Rise had worn before. She shook her head as those thoughts weren't necessary, after all she wasn't cut out for that lifestyle and she couldn't ever pull that off. Rin blushed a but at the thought though. It wasn't long before Eli, Nico, and Nozomi left the stage and the ending came with everyone shuffling out of the doors and media ready to get a chance and interviews or pictures after the show.

\---

It's at the after party that Rin finds herself unable to even enjoy it, tables lined up with various food and drinks extending to the wall while photographers and media people chat with each other. Some of the models are here as well making conversation and getting interviews while talking about the new winter line. Rin just can't seem to get Nico, Nozomi, and Eli out of her head, she thought she would be okay, but he brain was firing on all cylinders, she was crushing on them hard. During the show as well Rin knew full well that they had looked at her directly, not just in her general direction, but right at her she knew they were intending to look at her. Had Nico mentioned her to them? Why would she do that, what could she possibly have any reason to mention Rin to Eli or Nozomi. She was just a regular college student what could these famous models even want to look at her or even feel it's worth it to mention her? Nico knows it was just two random coincidences that they even talked. Rin had to go clear her head, she needed to think straight and try and put this all out of her mind. It's the last thing she needed to think about right now.

"Hey Hanayo im going to go to the bathroom." Rin turned over to her while Hanayo was admiring all the models that were currently near her.  
"Oh is everything okay? Are you not feeling well Rin?" Hanayo questioned her.

"No no its okay just gotta go, and stretch my legs a bit, you know all that sitting." Rin fibbed.

"Oh yeah go ahead I think its somewhere down that hall, don't take too long though Rin we don't want to miss if Eli, Nico or Nozomi come out here for interview or meet and greets!" Hanayo was looking excited at this thought.

"I know ill make it fast for you." Rin laughed, knowing full well that her being in the bathroom if that occurred would be ideal, she doesn't think she could take seeing them again much less talking to them.

Rin began to slug down the hallway not really in the right mind to be focused on where she was going. *Ill just clear my head, and get freshened up hopefully none of that stuff happens and then we can go. Everything will be back to normal.* She thought to herself, she was even with Nico now so they had no reason to interact again.  
She was finding herself slightly sad by this thought as to maybe never see them again, but knew it's for the best. They have their lives and Rin has hers, it was just coincidence that their paths even would cross. Just then Rin looked up and around herself..she didn't know where she was right now, she was walking down a set of hallways but was totally out of it and now she didn't know where in the building she was at. Most of the doors were unmarked and didn't help that there were no signs on the walls here. She peeked down another hall to see if anyone was there she could ask. Just then a voice form behind her made her jump up at least a foot.  
"There you are!" One of the staff was standing and the other end of the hallway with hands on her hips. She spoke into her headset. "Yeah I found her im bringing her to backstage room 3." She approached Rin and grabbed her wrist "Come on, you'e gonna be late for the interview you guys were all supposed to be thee before media arrived." She began to drag Rin around the corner to a big door. Rin was so taken aback she forgot to even react at first, she snapped back to reality once she realized the situation she was in.  
"No ma'am I think you got it wrong i'm not-" Rin tried to protest, while pulling her hand back but the staff members grip was crazy strong.

"Whatever it is it'll have to wait till after they get here the interview is too important." She opened the door let people on the headset know where she was before moving Rin inside of the door.  
"Go get freshened up and wait here to media will come to you guys." She gave a thumbs up before turning around and shutting the door behind her, right in Rin's actually as she stepped forward to get another word in.

Rin stood there facing the door for a good five seconds before sighing to herself, she could just wait a second then leave the other way and slip back to Hanayo. Fate had other plans for Rin though as she slightly turned around to see the room her gaze was met with the last thing she ever expected. The large room had beauty kits and stations lined up on the far wall with a large green screen studio to the right and some closet like area's probably small changing rooms. In the center of the room was two large couches facing each other with a table in between them. The table lined with various foods and drinks as well. The problem wasn't the room, it's the three other people in it is what made Rin stand, frozen with fear. On the other couch sat Nico with her phone in her hand. While Eli's head was peeked out of one of the changing rooms, and Nozomi was sitting by one of the makeup stations with a bottle of water to her mouth. Rin made eye contact with all of them one after another as her eyes darted around the room. All three of them were dressed very casual, a first time Rin has ever seen this as they are all just wearing simple v-neck t shirts and red cotton shorts, they all had slippers on as well. they looked so..normal right now compared to the outfits they were just seen in them.  
All three of them exchanged looks with each other before they all donned the same smug grin and turned their attention to Rin. If Rin wasn't dead yet, then she surely just died right there and this was some kind of a dream. 

\--

Eli is the first to speak up of the three. "My my my what do we have here, i'm fairly certain you aren't a model I saw in the show." The smile never leaving her face.

"Oh no it isn't, its Rin Hoshizora, she's the girl I was telling you about, the one from your birthday party and the bookstore this week." Nico said with her legs now cross and her head resting on her hand.

Nozomi turned fully around to face Rin "Oh my shes even cuter up close, Nico you failed to mention that"

By this time Rin's face was that of a beat as she looked down at the floor. Was this really happening to her?

"To what do own this pleasure?" Eli came out of the dressing room fully with her hands on her hips. 

"I-I was looking for the bathroom, but I guess I got mistaken for one of the models by staff and dragged in here" Rin never lifted her head up, afraid to make eye contact with any of them. She sighed and finally looked up at them. "Which i'm not, you guys way outclass me, I could never pull off what you three do. I'm just a regular girl."

Nozomi but her hands to her face and looked at the other two girls. "Oh nonsense sweetheart you look just a pretty as anyone here."

"Yeah I wouldn't have told my friends here about you if you weren't a head turner, its rare that the great Nico Nii mentions anyone being comparable to her." Nico put her hands on her hips while still sitting down.

Eli walked over to her, circling her almost while eyeing her up and down before stopping behind her, this made Rin tense up more as her face almost looked purple with how much she was blushing. 

"You're both right shes got this.." Eli paused to think "Natural beauty about her, she doesn't need to try to be beautiful, why her eyes are the most perfect shade of green they're olive." Eli's face was very close to Rin's she was shaking a bit as she felt lightheaded as if she was overloading or something. Rin began to stumble backwards right into Eli but she caught her, Rin braced up against her shoulder. 

"Oh my we are making her blush, come dear don't just stand there awkwardly, take a seat over on other couch." Nozomi said with a giggle as she looked at Eli.

Rin stood back up and snaps back to reality "Oh no I couldn't do that, I shouldn't even be here in the first place it was a mix up that I even got here."

"Don't worry sweetie, we're just waiting for our interview." Nozomi eyes her as she looks like shes about to have smoke coming from her ears with her blushing "All this fuss had probably made you thirsty have a seat." 

Rin walked over to the other couch at sat down, she had her hands in her lap and was looking down as the three of them sitting down, Rin on one side, 3rd years on other side. She felt like this was some interview or something, being questioned as they all just sat there looking at her. She didn't dare make eye contact with them. This had to be some kind of a dream or silly joke right, there's no way she was actually in the position right?!

Nico spoke up again. "Oh yeah your friend from the bookstore as well, how did your friend enjoy the gift from the great Nico Nii?" 

Rin took a breath and light raised her head up. "Oh yeah she was ecstatic, though I had to fib the truth on getting them from a radio contest so she wouldn't think anything suspicious. She couldn't stop talking about it for the rest of the week after I showed her them." Rin said with a slight laugh.

"Not that's clever, I knew there was something more to you than just pretty face, the great Nico Nii really knows how to pick them eyy girls?" Nico turned to both and Eli and Nozomi.

Rin was puzzled by this, her face slightly scrunched up into a frown, what did she mean by that come to think of it these three are being awfully sociable and friendly to her.

Eli leaned forward to point a Rin. "Ill get to the point what Nico is trying to say is that we were wondering if you'd like to take a few head shots. After seeing you up close I think all three of us can now agree on that you were just like Nico had told us about you."

Rin is taken back by this, she's flabbergasted that she would even be considered for something like that much less model material. There's no way this is happening now its got to be a dream or prank, hidden cameras and all that hiding around somewhere.  
Rin tries to form a sentence with only an "Uhhhh" is coming out of her mouth, she feels so overloaded by what shes hearing and what is happening to her right now. She cant even think straight about all of this.

"Oh Eli, I think you've broken her, She can't even talk now." Nozmoi chuckles while she looks at Rin with her head down before looking up. Rin can't help but stare blankly back at all of three of them, occasionally blinking. That's all she could do for what seemed like eternity, but in actuality was only a minute or two.She tried to think of words to say, something that wasn't a jumbled mess of sounds and grunts but all she could think about was how this even happened. How she of all people had gotten into this situation. HOW? But before she could figure that out she had to say reply.

"I...I don't think..."

"Aw, she doesn't want to do it" pouted Nico while leaning back on the couch with her legs crossed and arms folded on over her chest.

"No, no" Rin chimed back nervously "I just don't think I'd be right for any of this" Her thoughts now slowly coming back to her. "I've never really thought of myself like that I mean."

Rin looks over at Nozomi, something calming about her eyes almost like a supportive older sister.  
Nozomi leans forward to hand Rin another drink. "There's nothing to worry about, it's just a few pictures. We're not asking you to do a full shoot" she says with a smile. "At least consider it, never hurts to try ya know?"  
Rin gulps and nods "O-ok, s-sure. I'll think about it."

"Perfect!" Nozomi says with a squeal and a small clap of her hands.

"We'll have someone get in contact with you in a few days." Eli says to Rin while handing her a sheet of paper, reminding Rin that there's more people in the room. "Just write down your info so we can get in touch."  
She scribbles her cell phone number and email address down, barely legible but somehow still making sense, placing it on the table in front of her when shes done.

"I knew you'd say yes, The Great Nico Nii is never wrong!" Nico exclaims, almost too proud of herself.

Nozomi looks at Rin with that same look she had a minute ago "Take a breath sweetie, don't forget about your friend. I'm sure she's wondering where you're at."

"Hanayo!" Rin almost forgot about Hanayo, how could she not with what just happened. "Y-You're right, I should get back to Hanayo before she starts to worry. T-Thank you very much for the offer and it was nice to meet you." she says while standing up, still dumbfounded by it all but able to think clearly now. They all stand up at the same time and walk over with her to the door they all gave her a gentle wave as she stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her and taking a few steps back the way she came.  
Nico Nozomi and Eli all turn to each other with that knowing look on their faces.

"I know right?!" Nico blurted out..

"Shes an absoulte delight and so cute." Eli said with a hand on her cheek.

"Oh that one is going to be fun I can tell that for sure, she was adorable." Nozomi chimed in as they all look smugly at each other. Rin stops to catch her breath while leaning against the wall.  
*What just happened and what was she going to tell them* is all she could think about as she regained her composure. If fate is trying to play tricks on her she wasn't sure how to take it this was getting a bit to convient to have happened this many times. What was the universe trying to tell her..  
*..and what am I going to tell Hanayo!?*

It didn't take Rin long to find the bathroom she somehow missed on her first trip down the hallway, a miracle she even walked by it to begin with. To her relief there's no one inside, which makes her feel slightly less embarrassed. She walks over to one of the sinks and stares at herself in the mirror for a moment *What am I going to tell Hanayo...should I even mention this at all? No, I should tell her. Maybe she'll be able to help me think.*  
The sound of a door opening snapped her out of deep thought, a women walked into one of the stalls after smiling and saying hello.  
After gaining her composure to the point where she looked like her normal self, she washed her hands and walked back into the hallway back towards the party.

\---

"Rin! I was starting to get worried." Hanayo said as she waved down the hallway at Rin, who was finally coming back from the bathroom. "What happened, did you fall in?" she chirped out jokingly.  
Rin still couldn't believe what just happened but she knew she had to at least try and act normal around Hanayo until they got home.

"Very funny Kayo-chin, I couldn't find the darn bathroom. They don't have them marked very well."

"Oh, well you didn't miss very much. I mean there was a lot of photographers and people from different magazines but I didn't see any real big name models like Nico, Eli or Nozomi. I wonder if they even do stuff like this." Hanayo started to ramble a little bit before catching herself. "Are you okay Rin-chan, you look a little flush."

Just the mention of those three names made Rin blush, which told Hanayo something was up. 

"Actually Kayo-chin in not feeling to well, maybe it was some of the food we ate. Do you think we can go home soon?"

"O-okay, lets get going before you get sick or something. Come to think of it, those oysters didn't look right to me either." Hanayo exclaims, maybe a little too loudly.

"Thanks Hanayo, you always take care of me." Rin says as they start to walk towards the buildings exit "I don't know what I would do without you."

"You'd probably eat way too much Ramen and miss more classes if I wasn't around." she replied a little to quickly "Besides, its what friends do for each other!" Hanayo smiled at her as they walked to the door.

The two girls reached the exit and managed to wave down a taxicab without much trouble. The ride back to their apartment was pretty uneventful with Hanayo being on cloud-nine the whole time, talking Rin's ear off about all the outfits they had just seen and all the beautiful models. "A once in a lifetime event" Rin remembers her saying at some point.  
*I'll tell her tonight when we get home* is all Rin could help but think as this entire situation these past few weeks has gotten way to far along for her heart to handle and all these emotions would be the death of her if she didn't do something or at least talk to someone about this. *I'm just going to come out and say it, tell her the truth, its now or never* She thought as she clenched her fists, ready for tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter got to be kind of a big mess in my opinion, alot of words and feels a bit jumbled but we shall see.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's chapter 1, i'll add more when I can hopefully it turns out at least somewhat okay.  
> I've looked it over as much as I think I could so hopefully no spelling errors or grammar slipped through the cracks but we'll see. Hope you enjoyed, some critique and all that jazz is welcome.


End file.
